Dolby Stereo
Dolby Stereo Dolby Stereo 1976–1995 Dolby Stereo Presented in Dolby Stereo.png|''Presented in Dolby Stereo'' (1978) Screenshot (20040).png|''The Black Hole'' (1979) Snapshot 13.png|''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) Screenshot (22817).png|''Prophecy'' (1979) Screenshot (20050).png|''Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) Screenshot (20047).png|''Indiana Jones and The Raiders of The Lost Ark'' (1981) Screenshot (20043).png|''Night Crossing'' (1981) Dolby_Stereo_The_Great_Muppet_Caper.png|''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) Screenshot (20079).png|''Annie'' (1982) Calvyn's Pictures 013.JPG|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) BladeRunnerDolby.png|''Blade Runner'' (1982) Screenshot (39).png|''Tron'' (1982) Screenshot (5159).png|''Rambo: First Blood'' (1982) Screenshot (20080).png|''Splash'' (1984) Screenshot (20021).png|''Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom'' (1984) Screenshot (20086).png|''Gremlins'' (1984) Dolby Stereo For Your Listening Pleasure.png|''For Your Listening Pleasure'' (1985) Dolby Stereo Back To The Future.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) Screenshot (8132).png|''Real Genius'' (1985) Screenshot (27).png|''To Live and Die in L.A.'' (1985) Screenshot (8146).png|''My Science Project'' (1985) Screenshot (20097).png|''Aliens'' (1986) Dolby Stereo Ferris Bueller's Day Off.png|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) Screenshot (20077).png|''Planes, Trains, and Automobiles'' (1986) TopGunDolby.png|''Top Gun'' (1986) Screenshot (20).png|''Harry and The Hendersons'' (1987) Screenshot (21061).png|''The Living Daylights'' (1987) Dolby Stereo Burglar.png|''Burglar'' (1987) Dolby Stereo Big Business.png|''Big Business'' (1988) SAM 0224.JPG|''The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking'' (1988) Dolby Stereo Oliver and Company.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1988) Screenshot (20082).png|''Shoot To Kill'' (1988) Screenshot (17).png|''Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade'' (1989) Dolby Stereo Honey, I Shrunk The Kids.png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) SAM_0259.JPG|''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' (US, 1989) Dolby Stereo All Dogs Go To Heaven.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989) Picture 4365.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) Dolby Stereo Knick Knack.png|''Knick Knack'' (1989) Dolby Stereo Back To The Future Part II.png|''Back to the Future: Part II'' (1989) Box-Office Bunny MPAA Card.jpg|''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990, Looney Tunes) Screenshot (20058).png|''Prince and the Pauper'' (1990, VHS version) Screenshot (20017).png|''Lionheart'' (1990) October 2014 019.JPG|''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' (1990) SAM 0278.JPG|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) Dolby Stereo Home Alone.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) Dolby Stereo Toy Soldiers.png|''Toy Soldiers'' (1991) SAM 0248.JPG|''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1991) SAM 0088.JPG|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) Dolby Stereo Straight Talk.png|''Straight Talk'' (1992) 5631474461 9f6a457dd0 o.png|''Aladdin'' (1992) Screenshot (50).png|''Demolition Man'' (1993) SAM 0297.JPG|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) Screen_shot_2016-01-06_at_6.10.50_PM_kindlephoto-171359381.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 1993 reissue) Dolby Stereo Hocus Pocus.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Coneheads.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-22h01m50s17.png|''Cool Runnings'' (1993) The Three Musketeers 1993 MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Three Musketeers'' (1993) SAM 0166.JPG|''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Mr. Nanny.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993) SAM 0164.JPG|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) We're Back A Dinosaur Story MPAA Credits.jpg|''We're Back: A Dinosaur Story'' (1993) Dolby Stereo The Nightmare Before Christmas.png|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Wallace and Gromit- The Wrong Trousers.png|''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (1993) Dolby Stereo The Lion King Trailer.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994) poster variant Snapshot 7.png|''Thumbelina'' (1994) SAM 0136.JPG|''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) Screenshot (20729).png|''Iron Will'' (1994) The Next Karate Kid MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) Dolby Stereo Wallace and Gromit- A Close Shave.png|''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (1995) Dolby Stereo Delta of Venus.png|''Delta of Venus'' (1995) All Dolby Stereo systems were renamed into Dolby Analog (which is just the Dolby logo) in 1995-96. Dolby Stereo Digital systems were renamed into Dolby Digital in 1996. Poster variants Dolby Stereo Star Wars Trailer.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977, 1979 reissue) Dolby Stereo Star Wars Trailers.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977, 1979 reissue, A) Dolby Stereo ET poster.jpg|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) Dolby Stereo Back to the Future poster.jpg|''Back to the Future'' (1985) Dolby Stereo poster Explorers (1985).jpg|''Explorers'' (1985) img335.jpg|''Running Scared'' (1986) Dolby_Stereo poster The Fly 1986.jpg|''The Fly'' (1986) Dolby Stereo The Great Mouse Detective Trailer.jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) Dolby Stereo Empire of the Sun poster variant.jpg|''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) Dolby Stereo Who Framed Roger Rabbit poster.jpg|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) Dolby Stereo The Land Before Time poster.jpg|''The Land Before Time'' (1988) Dolby Stereo Back to the Future Part III poster.jpg|''Back to the Future: Part III'' (1990) Dolby Stereo Jurassic Park poster variant.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Digital 1992–1996 Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo 1988–1995 Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo SR For Your Listening Pleasure.png|''For Your Listening Pleasure: Spectral Recording'' (1988) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Moonwalker.png|''Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker'' (1988) Screenshot (19993).png|''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962, 1988 reissue) Screenshot (21).png|''Rain Man'' (1988) Screenshot (21063).png|''License to Kill'' (1989) BlackRainDolbySR.png|''Black Rain'' (1989) Screenshot (42).png|''Rocky V'' (1990) Mpaaqdu.jpg|''Quigley Down Under'' (1990) Screenshot (20088).png|''Gremlins 2: A New Batch'' (1990) bandicam 2016-02-19 21-22-24-683.jpg|''Predator 2'' (1990) Terminator2DolbySRCDS.jpg|''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) Screenshot (20728).png|''Newsies'' (1992) UNLAWFULENTRYLaserdisc.jpg|''Unlawul Entry'' (1992) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h04m28s81.png|''Wolf (1994) SAM 0270.JPG|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital 1992 (prototype) 1993–1996 JurassicParkDolbyStereo.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) Screenshot (72).png|''Speed'' (1994) Screenshot (10709).png|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) 5631468767 4a50f12546 o.png|''The Lion King'' (1994) 5631449647 58fe1ac38a o.png|''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) Screenshot (20078).png|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) Screenshot (71).png|''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) Runaway Brain MPAA Card.jpg|''Runaway Brain'' (1995, Mickey Mouse) 5632037144 08be1e3d11 o.png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) SAM 0272.JPG|''Top Dog'' (1995) 5632045550 43d8b92467 o.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) SAM 0240.JPG|''Clueless'' (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Big Green'' (1995) Screenshot (22000).png|''Braveheart'' (1995) SAM 0353.JPG|''Carrotblanca'' (1995, Looney Tunes) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital Toy Story Trailer.jpg|''Toy Story'' (1995) poster variant 5632041406 0df7b9ecef o.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) WEREWOLF1996.png|''Werewolf'' (1996, Mystery Science Theater 3000) ZVVGbW5KNk1sRkkx o closing-to-toy-story-2010-dvd.jpg|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2009 3D Reissue) Other Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:Technology Category:1976 Category:Cinema Category:Defunct